


Secret Santa 2012 Fill 2

by Keys2theKingdom



Series: Secret Santa 2012 [2]
Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Dave is possessed and kind of dead, I'm sorry this is sad omg, M/M, Sorry john, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys2theKingdom/pseuds/Keys2theKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa 2012 Fill 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa 2012 Fill 2

Your name is John Egbert, and your heart is breaking in two.

You don’t know how this happened. You and Dave have been together for so long, you were invincible, this shouldn’t be happening, this _can’t_ be happening no no no no **NO**.

“come and get me hunter boy” _It_ cackles, and continues to taunt you.

“shut up!” You scream at _it_ , but don’t dare touch _it._ You can’t hurt _it_ , you just can’t.

Hurting _it_ means hurting _Dave_ , and you just can’t.

You don’t know what to do.

“thats not very nice eggs”

“fuck you don’t you dare talk like him!”

“why not” _It_ grins, Dave’s broken shades slipping down _its_ nose to reveal _its_ black eyes.

“youre not gonna do anything to me you cant even send me back to hell” _It_ gestures, as well as _it_ can with bound hands, to the still-gaping shotgun wound through Dave’s stomach, hardly concealed by the blood soaked tee clinging to his abs.

You choke a little, oh God how did this happen.

“you know im the only think keeping davey alive”

You hate _it_ so much. Your grip tightens on your shotgun.

“easy there eggs you know how much of a hair trigger that things got”

“aint that right”

“fuck you.”

“not my fault you shot your goddamn boyfriend”

You yank a flask of Holy Water and splash _it_ in the face. _It_ hisses and glares.

“shut your fucking mouth!”

Your hand is shaking. _It_ obeys, but you know _it_ won’t for long.

You stumbled out of the room, and leave _it_ caught in the Devil’s trap.

It was just another job.

You and Dave were joking, flirting, stealing kisses in the car before going to track down the demon nest.

You split up. Why did you split up? You can’t remember why you split up.

There had been a lot of demons, too many. Way more than the two of you had counted on, way more than the two of you had the supplies to handle. _Clear out the nest_ quickly became _get Dave and get the fuck out_.

Except, when you found Dave, he surprised you. Your automatic reaction was to shoot.

He fell back, shocked, and you nearly screamed. You dropped your gun and lurched towards him, horrified when he just _lunged_ at you, you barely jumped back in time and you were grabbing your gun, but you couldn’t shoot, not again so you just whacked him in the face with the butt, breaking Dave’s shades and knocking _it_ out.

Oh God.

Dave was bleeding, from his nose and from his gut and you knew there was no way he could survive with that big of a hole in his stomach.

You’ve just killed your boyfriend oh God oh God please _NO._

Except you knew that he wasn’t dead. Dave will stay alive as long as the demon is in him keeping him alive and _God_ _no you can’t do this you can’t choose like this no._

You dragged him out and lock him in your trunk. You tied him, _it_ to a chair and sprayed a Devil’s trap around it. When it woke up, it was the worst, because it let you talk to him.

Dave’s always had a thing about mortality, especially his own. It was almost funny, how the guy scared of death had one of the deadliest professions imaginable.

It wasn’t funny.

“john please dont let me die fuck please please please john dont let me die i dont want to die JOHN PLEASE”

You can’t do this.

You absolutely, 100% _cannot fucking do this._

You sit outside, listening to a demon jeer at you in your boyfriend’s voice. You’re sobbing and snotty and a total fucking wreck.

Dave will never forgive you for what you’re about to do.

You don’t think you will either.


End file.
